


Prisma☆Apocrypha ~The Case of Jack Kirisaki~

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Brothels, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Gilgamesh (Fate), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Farting, Femboy Jack the Ripper | Assassin of Black, Gangbang, Large Butt, Mana Transfer, Orgy, Pseudo-Incest, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Illya's class has a new transfer student, and she's someone who appears aware of their magical girl exploits. Chloe is suspicious of Jack Kirisaki's intentions, and asks to visit her home. Even Chloe was not expecting that Jack's home to be a den of iniquity that couldn't even be shown on AT-X.
Relationships: Chloe von Einzbern | Kuro/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Illyasviel von Einzbern/Emiya Shirou, Jack the Ripper | Assassin of Black/Gilgamesh | Archer, Miyu Edelfelt/Emiya Shirou
Kudos: 16





	1. The House That Jack Built

The new girl had transferred into Illya’s class on an unassuming spring day. Introducing herself as Jack Kirisaki, she looked a little odd for an elementary student, with red tattoos just visible beneath her clothes, and a scar across her face. Miss Taiga saw nothing strange, but three girls in the class knew something was up. Illya, Chloe and Miyu were secretly magical girls, dealing with forces that the rest of the class were entirely unaware of. The way Jack carried herself suggested that she was in on the same things they were. While Illya and Miyu were focusing on their class project, Chloe confronted the new transfer student in the locker room, just before PE class.

“Alright new girl,” said Chloe. “I’m not gonna let someone join our class without giving me a little mana first. Give me your lips.”

Chloe leaned in and kissed Jack, her tongue going right into the girl’s mouth. As she kissed her, Chloe reached around and felt up Jack’s ass. All this time Chloe had thought she had the biggest ass in their grade, but Jack’s was softer and plumper all around, an ass that could even woo Shirou away from her if she wasn’t careful. Jack’s mana flowed into Chloe. She pulled away from Jack, leaving a string of saliva linking their mouths.

“That’s way more potent than any girl in this school,” said Chloe. “You taste like... a Servant.”

“That is correct, we are a Servant,” said Jack. “Assassin of Black. It does not appear that a Holy Grail War is going on in this city, so we are simply living an ordinary life and acquiring gentlemen callers for mother so she can earn her pay.”

“What does your mother do?” asked Chloe.

“She is a prostitute,” said Jack matter-of-factly. “She did not give birth to us, but she does provide a home for us. We would enjoy it if you and your friends paid us a visit. It’s a truly fun place, unlike anything else you’d find in Fuyuki.”

“This better not be some sort of trap,” said Chloe.

“We assure you, it isn’t,” said Jack. “All we’re looking for is some girls our age to play with.”

* * *

After school, Chloe and Illya had invited Miyu into their bedroom. They were having a strategy session, wondering if this girl had anything at all to do with the Class Cards. They thought they had found all of them, but there were always more mysteries concerning magecraft.

“How is her ass fatter than mine? What have I been eating wrong?” asked Chloe, spit flying out of her mouth from her frustrated words.

“I don’t think that’s the important thing here,” said Illya.

“Luvia has been acting strange lately,” said Miyu. “I haven’t seen her and Rin at night. They appear to have a new part-time job. I think it’s in a seedy part of town. Every time I try to ask Luvia about it, she clams up on me.”

“They’re the only ones who have any idea what we’re supposed to do,” said Illya. “We have to go find them.”

“After we take up Jack’s invitation,” said Chloe. “I’m going to one-up her in her own house. Something about that girl is untrustworthy.”

“That’s saying a lot, coming from you,” said Miyu.

“I think we should give Kirisaki a chance,” said Illya. “She doesn’t seem like a bad person.”

“That’s always what they want you to think,” said Chloe.

* * *

After informing her maids that she and her friends were going over to have a playdate, Illya was on her way. They assumed she was going to Tatsuko’s dojo, but this was more of a mission than a playdate. They followed the address Jack had given them, and wound up at the red light district. Rows of seedy looking sex shops lined the streets. The closer they got to one, a strong smell began to permeate the air. Illya and Miyu held their noses, not sure what it was.

“What’s that smell?” asked Illya.

“I can’t tell if it’s a really strong perfume or body odor,” said Miyu.

“That’s the smell of sex, you two,” said Chloe. “Jack told me her mom’s a call girl. This must be the place where she does her business. You two might need some alibis, but someone like me blends in perfectly in this part of town.”

“Did you seriously just admit to being a slut?” asked Miyu.

“You know it,” Chloe said with a wink.

They arrived at a shop that had been built only recently. The club went by the name Final Ascension, and was decorated with the image of a mushroom and an eggplant adorning its sign in neon. The building was small, but it extended into the back with several private rooms just out of sight. The door was half-open, swinging on its hinge as if welcoming the girls into the maw of the nightlife. Chloe led them in, Miyu and Illya nervously sweating as they walked inside.

The place was a strip club. The lights were dimmed, with neon beams shooting in every direction. A bar sat at the opposite end of the stage, serving up cheap and greasy food that filled the patrons’ libido before they could go all out on the girls. Illya looked around the dark room. As the door closed behind them, they saw Jack standing on the other side. She looked familiar from her time in class, but her outfit was barely there.

Her top was short, revealing her belly button, and she was wearing a thong that left much of her ass exposed. If the front was any lower, her pussy lips would start to become visible. Even Chloe thought she was dressed skimpy. Jack smiled, innocently but somewhat unnervingly, welcoming her three school friends into her home. “This is our mother’s home and place of work. We helped her drive out the old boss and install herself as the new madam,” said Jack. “Come in, we have lots of interesting things to show you.”

The main attraction in the room was the center stage. Two stripper poles had been set up on the sides of the stage. Illya tried to hold back her surprise. Rin and Luvia were on that stage. Luvia had donned a gold and blue bikini, while Rin wore a white bikini top and black bottom that showed off her body. They were performing under the stage names of Astrea and Ishtar, so that the school wouldn’t kick them out once it was found they had a part time job in the sex industry.

“They’re strippers!” Miyu said.

“They do more than stripping,” said Jack. “There are many clients who want to go back into the private rooms with them once the dancing’s done.”

Luvia tossed off her bikini top into the audience, exposing her breasts. She had rock-hard pink nipples, the areolae being quite big. Miyu had bathed with Luvia many times, and she knew just how massive they were to touch. Luvia slipped the stripper’s pole between her breasts, rubbing her cleavage against it. The men in the crowd hollered, boners emerging from their pants as they cheered on Luvia’s erotic dance moves. Chloe’s hand idly wandered into her panties. She was starting to feel turned on by this.

Rin was emphasizing her ass upon the stage. She removed her shorts, bouncing her booty with powerful gyrations. Black hairs dotted the circle of her anus, turning the men in the crowd on just as much as Luvia’s moves. Rin glared at Luvia, her voice barely audible over the loud music beating away in the background, heavy on the bass. Even now, the two of them were having their spats.

“My ass is better than your floppy tits!” said Rin.

“Then keep shaking it like an ape! What men desire is these fat tits!” Luvia shouted right back.

There was a third option. As they danced, another girl by the name of Ganesha appeared on the stage. Real name Jinako Carigiri, she was a shut-in who had started working at the club to earn more money for upgrading her computer. While her tits and ass were comparable to Rin and Luiva, she was a chubby girl with a meaty belly, full of soft fat that wobbled and shook when she danced on stage. Her glasses, combined with her delicious looking muffin top, made her a favorite of the crowds. There were plenty of men in Fuyuki who were chubby chasers.

“A slovenly body like that and she’s even more popular than them,” Chloe snickered. “This place is perfect.”

All three of the girls were now naked on the stage. They stood side by side, their breasts squishing against each other. Jinako reached behind her back, grabbing onto Rin and Luvia’s butt cheeks. At the same time, Rin and Luvia grabbed her belly and started shaking it. The crowd tossed yen bills in their direction, eager to pay them for the chance to see their voluptuous bodies naked.

“If you want to spend time with me, I cost more than these two,” said Jinako. “But more of me means more fun!”

“Let’s keep going,” said Jack. “We want to introduce you to our mother and our little brother.”

“You have a brother, too?” asked Illya.

“You’ll see what we mean,” said Jack.

In the very back of the club was a lavish private room, operated by Reika Rikudou, the club’s madam and Jack’s mother. When she wasn’t managing the club’s day to day operations, Reika was having the kind of sex she had never gotten in her pervious career. Loving sex with a cute little boy. When the door opened, Jack greeted her mother. Once again, she had caught her in mid-coitus. This was so common for them that Jack was no longer surprised by it. Illya and Miyu tried to cover their eyes, while Chloe kept her hand in her underwear, watching excitedly.

“Jack, did you bring your friends over?” asked Reika. “Mommy’s busy with your brother right now. Come back in five minutes.”

As Jack was actually the collective spirit of unborn children, it was little surprise that there would be more Jacks. Or that one of them would be a boy. While the Jack that had gone to school was slightly more aware than this other one, her thought process was very similar to the boy on the bed. He looked nearly identical to Jack, except for a flat chest and a cute, hard little cock that as of now was buried deep in Reika’s pussy, humping away at her for a chance to get close to her womb.

“This is our brother, also called Jack,” said Kirisaki. “Mommy enjoys her gentlemen friends, but she loves fucking our brother the most.”

“Sis, we’ve already cum five times today,” said the boy Jack. “We don’t know if we can get hard anymore.”

“Suck on my tits until you’re hard again,” said Reika.

Reika was a young woman with a good-looking body, if a somewhat sullen expression. She was wearing nothing except for a bathrobe that was wide open to reveal her body, including her densely hairy pussy. Cum from Jack’s young cock was dripping out of her cunt, leaving a mark on the bed sheets. This was how she loved to spend her days, letting the Jack siblings gather mana from her body while engulfing the world in the pleasure of sex.

“Miss Kirisaki... Rikudou...” said Illya.

“Call me Reika,” she said. “How do you like Jack’s home? You’re Jack’s friends, have you lost your virginity yet? Kids are so excitable these days.”

“No!” said Illya and Miyu together.

“What sorta dicks you got?” asked Chloe.

Jack asked Illya and her friends to strip down to their underwear. They were pink, blue and red, respectively. Leaving their clothes in Reika’s room, they heard and saw the sounds of the male Jack feverishly humping Reika. His little cock plunged in and out of her sloppy pussy, all while he sucked on her breasts as if he was trying to make her lactate. Reika had never been a mother, but she would gladly bear the child of this eager young lad who looked up to her.

The three were led into a private room. Shirou was there, looking confused as to why he had been invited. Iri had told him that Illya was going downtown, and asked him to investigate. Before he knew it, he was recognized for having particularly potent mana, and was dragged back to this room. After enjoying Rin and Luvia’s show, he found himself here, wondering which girl he was going to get. To his surprise, it was Illya and her friends. All of them had some form of attachment to him.

“Shirou?” said Illya.

“Illya?” he asked in return.

“I’m finally going to do it,” Illya thought. “I’m going to have sex with my big brother. This is the happiest day of my life.”


	2. Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick

Jack looked back to the room, knowing that in a few minutes everyone in the club would go crazy with lust. In her brief time being summoned into this world, she had developed a new Noble Phantasm. One that more closely tied into the emotions Reika had taught her. That primal feeling of lust and the desire to breed that existed deep within humanity. She would bring it out. Her mother had gathered so much mana in her that she could make it happen in an instant.

“Everyone, we thank you for coming to Final Ascension,” said Jack. “The hour of the moon’s Bacchanalia is at hand. Please look directly into our butt, and give into your basest, sluttiest instincts.”

Jack untied her thong, becoming completely bottomless. She stood on the main stage, bending over to moon the audience. Her asshole was completely exposed. The red marks on her shoulders started to glow pink, the mana in them charged. All the magic in her body concentrated on her ass, her butthole puckering and glowing. Channeling her power through her knives or her lantern would deal damage. Through herself, and the effects would be beneficial rather than harmful. The desire of children to be born. Children to be made. Not a mist, but a steam.

“The Steam: Queen of Tarts,” Jack whispered.

Her fat ass cheeks began to jiggle and shake, wobbling like two cups of pudding. A blast like a foghorn erupted from her bottom, Jack ripping a huge, sweet-smelling fart. Her face made a cute expression as she strained her sphincter, pushing out the gas that had been bloating her belly since this morning. The longer she saved it up, the more potent it became when she unleashed it. The gas spread far throughout the building, going into the vents and spreading into every room, even the bathroom stalls. Anyone who smelled it or had it come into contact with their skin would be turned into a sex-crazed beast, copulating with the first wet hole they could find.

“Jack! Thanks for blessing us with your farts!” shouted a man from the crowd.

“I want to sniff it directly out of your butthole!” shouted another.

“We’re not available for use until later in the evening,” said Jack.

As the steam crept through the building, peoples’ brains were rendered numb with lust. Jack’s little brother saw his almost exhausted cock become fully erect once again. He asked Reika to turn over on the bed, presenting him with her ass. He held tight onto Reika’s ass and began pounding her pussy, his balls full of young spunk once again, eager to impregnate her. Reika moaned lewdly, not caring that her door had been left open.

“I love young cocks!” she said. “Jack, you’re the best! Mark my pussy as yours!”

“Yes, mother!” said the male Jack. “We love your slutty body!”

* * *

In other private rooms, the three dancers from the stage were going wild. Luvia was taking two guys at once. She was drooling into her cleavage, lubing her breasts up to wrap around one guy’s cock. Another man was taking her in her pussy from behind, pounding her without even using a condom. Luvia’s breasts jiggled as she was fucked, her entire body smelling like sex.

“I should’ve known a high class girl like you would fuck hard,” said one of the men.

“Your tits are huge! I can barely see my cock in them!” said the other men.

“Gentlemen, keep pleasuring me and offer me your jizz!” said Luvia. “Once I’m done with you, Shero will be mine!”

Rin was riding up and down on a dick, her wide ass bouncing happily. Another dick was going deep inside her asshole, stirring up her bowels as they alternated in and out of her with a piston rhythm. She was still glaring at Luvia, knowing that she could get these men to spill more seed for her body than Luvia by the virtue of her assets alone. She hadn’t studied magic all these years to not use it in the bedroom.

“Rin, your ass is tight!” said one of the men.

“I want you to sit on my face!” said another.

Rin let out a loud grunt as the two dicks splurted inside her pussy and ass, filling her with hot cum. It oozed out of her, sliding back onto their dicks. There were still more men waiting to be serviced, and Rin was ready for all of them. She grabbed two of the nearest hard cocks, and started going to work on them, paying back all the men who had generously supported her strip shows.

Jinako had a room to herself. Right now, she was taking in more cocks than Rin and Luvia combined. One particularly thick one was deep inside her pussy, while another attacked her sweaty asshole from behind. A third was rubbing his cock between the fat folds of her belly, using it like a pair of boobs to jerk his cock off. Jinako teased her nipples as she felt the thrusts of the men’s cocks surge through her, making her body tingle with pleasure. This earned her way more money than simply dancing on stage.

“Fuck, Jinako! I love fat, slutty girls like you!” said one of the men.

“Your chubby belly is amazing! It’s so soft on my dick! And your tits are huge and heavy! You have the best body at this club, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” said one of the men.

“Jinako! If you date me, I want to watch you stuff that gut of yours full of food!” said another man.

“You’re too kind,” Jinako said. “I’m satisfied with my life on the computer. Once I’m done taking your dicks, I’m going to forget all about you. If you want to use my amazing body, you’ll have to keep paying for it.”

The men came harder than they’d ever had in their lives. The soft squishiness of Jinako’s fat body made their cocks overwhelmed by her pressure. A hot load of spunk shot into her pussy and ass, while the third man went so far up that his multiple shots landed on Jinako’s glasses, her breasts and her lovely, flabby belly. Jinako scooped their cum off her body, seductively licking her fingers as the sound of her stomach gurgling filled the room.

“My tummy’s hungry for more cum,” said Jinako. “Keep ‘em coming, boys! First you pay, then we play!”

* * *

Only Illya still saw Shirou. Under the effects of The Steam, two more copies of him had manifested. One looked as though he had the Archer card partially installed. Miyu’s brother. She hadn’t seen him in so long, and her attachment to him had only grown stronger. The other resembled the Heroic Spirit EMIYA, the force that allowed Chloe to manifest as a person. She’d always wanted to meet him, and now he was standing before her. His voice was somewhat different from the other two, but there was no doubt that all three of them had the same thing in mind.

The three of them dropped their pants, revealing cocks of equal hardness and size, the only difference being that EMIYA’s was a shade of brown. Under the effects of The Steam, Illya and Miyu were becoming as horny as Chloe, their bodies tingling with anticipation at the thought of having sex. Chloe was the first, removing her panties, their crotch soaked with sticky love juices, and throwing them on the ground.

“I’m the one who needs mana here. Provide me with it, brother,” said Chloe. “I’m dripping wet and I don’t care if you get me pregnant. Use your dirty little sister’s pussy like an onahole.”

Going doggy-style, EMIYA smiled before pushing his hard cock inside Chloe. She was so wet that it went inside in one stroke, the girth of her brother’s dick filling her up inside. When his cock spread apart her insides, Illya felt it deep inside her as well. All of a sudden, her pussy was tingling, eager for Shirou to fuck her. He’d been avoiding taking baths with her lately, even though she badly wanted to see his cock again.

Illya spread her legs, pulling open her pussy with her fingers. The pink insides were exposed, fresh and dripping with love juice. “Do me!” Illya said.

“We can’t be regular siblings after this,” said Shirou.

“We never were,” said Illya. “So it’s okay if I give you my first time.”

Shirou leaned in to kiss Illya, sliding his dick inside her. Illya was so wet and horny that she barely noticed it was inside her until their kiss broke. The girthiness of his dick inside her, throbbing tightly as it was enveloped by her welcoming folds, was the happiest moment of Illya’s life. Her mind was frayed from the aphrodisiacs spreading through the club, but she knew that Shirou’s dick was truly inside her. She could feel the shape of his glans, the length of his shaft, and the way his balls rubbed against her crotch. Her nipples were erect with excitement at the idea.

Illya removed her top, revealing her small breasts. Shirou teased her nipples, playing with them between his fingers. Though Illya wasn’t very big, if Iri’s genes were any indication, she’d be stacked very soon once puberty started. Shirou wanted to help her get there faster. He played with her nipples, pinching them and watching Illya’s expressions get increasingly lewder.

“Illya, you’re so naughty,” said Shirou.

“My nipples feel so good!” Illya said.

Miyu’s brother, also Shirou, sat down on the couch and welcomed Miyu onto his erect dick. He pulled aside her underwear, sliding his dick inside Miyu’s pussy. He went gently, making sure that Miyu felt good, until the entire length of his cock had slipped inside her. Miyu was now sitting on his lap, Shirou rubbing her belly with his hands as his other hand teased her nipples. He had cared for her for so long, and now they were reunited, truly embracing each others’ company.

“You’re growing up well, Miyu,” said her brother. “Your pussy can even accept me now.”

“I always wanted you to be my first,” said Miyu. “I can feel your dick throbbing behind my belly button. You’re big, but you slid so easily inside me.”

“Let’s keep going,” said her brother.

The room was filled with the sounds of lewd moaning. The three magical girls were being taken by three different versions of Shirou Emiya. Each one treated them differently, but all of them made sure to be gentle with their thrusts, helping the girls’ pussies reach their maximum wetness before they could go wild. Chloe thought she was the dirtiest of the three, but seeing how eagerly Illya and Miyu were taking their respective Shirou’s dicks, she realized that they were all more alike than they thought.

“Who’s a slut now?” said Chloe. “You two are just as horny as I am. Illya, look at how eagerly you’re riding his cock.”

“Shirou’s semen! Shirou, I want to have your baby!” said Illya, almost drooling at the words she was speaking, her brain unable to think beyond the dick pounding her.

Miyu and her Shirou were deeply, passionately kissing. Through her mouth and her pussy, Miyu was connected to her brother. Chloe watched in awe as three dicks sloppily slid in and out of their pussies, driving everyone in that sweaty, smelly room closer to the brink of orgasm. She was going to get a pleasure that simply kissing girls and stealing their mana could not provide. Everything had been leading up to this moment.

“Chloe,” said EMIYA. “I know you’ve been playing with something these other two haven’t. I’m a part of you. Your weakness is your asshole.”

“Oh, EMIYA,” said Chloe. “Not on the first time.”

“Who said I need to put my dick in to make you cum with your ass?” said EMIYA.

Emiya took one of his fingers, running it around the ring of Chloe’s ass. He gently slid it into her butthole, fingering her and feeling around in her butt. He could feel his dick on the other side. Being taken from both holes made Chloe’s grunts and moans become even lewder. Her pussy tightened up, gripping around EMIYA’s cock like a Venus flytrap. She refused to let him go, her pussy now crying out for his semen.

“My asshole!” said Chloe. “I can’t tell which hole is making me cum!”

“You’re doing a great job,” said EMIYA.

Nearly simultaneously, the three Shirous ejaculated. Six balls and three dicks emptied out hot loads of spunk into the magical girls’ pussies. The hot, sticky warmth in their bellies left them full of mana, with enough power to take on whatever threats might come their way. Ruby and Sapphire alone would not have been able to provide the generous amount of magical power flowing from these dicks.

The three Shirous pulled out, watching proudly as sticky cum dripped from the slits of the three girls. Illya looked up, seeing that they were dripping with semen, and still rock-hard. Shirou’s endurance was not to be underestimated. His capacity for mana transfers was one of the best in the city, second only to a figure who had not yet arrived at Final Ascension. Illya spoke first.

“Brother, your dick,” she said. “We need to clean it up. There might be more semen that I haven’t swallowed yet.”

Chloe, Miyu and Illya started licking their dicks, first slurping off the excess semen before taking the cocks into their mouth. The sounds coming from the room were loud and lewd enough that they even overpowered Jinako’s gangbang a few rooms down. This couldn’t have turned out better if Jack had planned every step of it. She had suspected her classmates were magical girls, but not that they were this horny.

* * *

The door to the club opened and closed quickly, with Jack’s gas unable to make it past the entryway. A young, blonde boy entered. He was Gilgamesh, an Archer and the King of Uruk, the King of Heroes. In this younger form, he was not quite as powerful as he could be. He was close to Illya and her classmates’ age, as well as Jack’s apparent age. He had detected that something peculiar was happening in this club. So he came to investigate, and found Jack squatting on stage, blasting out loud farts with abandon.

“Jack the Ripper. I know you’re an Assassin. That’s part of your plan, isn’t it? To exhaust everyone’s bodies with sex so you can dissect them,” said Gil. “Look, I still need these magical girls to stick around, and killing an entire city leaves me with no subjects to dote upon me. If you’re truly their friend, their classmate, then you oughta let them live a little longer.”

“We have a mission that we must follow through,” Jack said. “As long as mother is there for Jack and Jack, all will be well. Everyone else is extraneous.”

“Look, I’m just here to get everyone back to their senses,” said Gil. “I’ll have to start by plugging that gas leak you call an ass. It’s a nice, meaty ass. I’ll have something to grab onto.”

Gil unbuckled his pants, dropping his underwear to reveal his cock. It was fairly large for his age, befitting of a half-divine king. Seeing everyone in the club fucking each other wildly had gotten him turned on, and he even found the smell of Jack’s farts intoxicating. They didn’t work on him, but he had grown used to their stench upon walking in. Gil’s hands grabbed onto each of Jack’s butt cheeks, pulling her closer. There was no time for foreplay. Their bedroom was this stage.

“We have only experimented with our brother,” said Jack. “King of Heroes, do you have enough sperm?”

“Enough to make that ass of yours finally shut up,” said Gil. “Unless you want me to go for your pussy instead. I’m not picky.”

“We challenge you to use our ass as you please,” said Jack. “But that will not be enough to stop us. Try if you dare!”

Gil’s cockhead rubbed against the folds of Jack’s anus, teasing it before he went in with one thrust. It was as if he was pushing his dick against a hot wind tunnel, but Jack’s tight ass refused to let him go once he was inside. Even with Gil’s age, Jack could feel the thickness of his cock spreading apart her butthole, rubbing against the walls of her bowels with precise strokes designed to make her cum.

“The air escaping from your ass couldn’t arouse an animal in heat,” said Gil. “Time to show your butt who’s the true ruler of this town.”

Gil pounded Jack’s ass with a ferocity that was unmatched by any of the men in this club. With every thrust of his hips, the fat in Jack’s cheeks rippled and wobbled like pudding, vibrating against his dick. Jack let out a seductive cry, her body succumbing to the pleasure of the King of Uruk. Even before his prime, he was able to amass a harem of women who waited on his every move. Pulling and pushing his dick in and out of her, Gil noticed that lines of pussy juice were running down Jack’s meaty thighs.

“You were like that even before I stuck it in you,” said Gil. “All that farting must have turned you on. You’re a dirty girl, Jack the Ripper.”

“Yes, we’re dirty!” said Jack. “King Gil, your dick feels so big inside us!”

The effects of the aphrodisiac steam began to fade. Most people were too sore, too exhausted, their bodies stretched beyond their limit from the intense sex they’d been participating in. All they could do was open their wallets to pay out their bills, and then stumble out of the club in a fatigued state. None of them paid any mind to the young lad and lass going at it on stage, their bodies dancing the primal motions done since mankind’s beginning.

“If it’s mana you want, then I’ll give you more than you need! A generous gift from your king!” said Gil.

As though his Ea had been unleashed, Gil gave Jack a quick spanking, leaving a red handprint on her cheek. A massive amount of spunk, thick and sticky, filled Jack’s ass. It dribbled down onto her pussy lips and her thighs, surging up into her bowels until she felt her magical power overflowing. There was no need to harvest any for half a year at least with how much Gil had provided her.

“Ass... full of... semen...” said Jack, collapsing onto the stage, her plump buttocks raised in the air. She let out a pitiful cum fart, making white bubbles pop above her ass. Her pussy was still dripping wet, and Gilgamesh had a lot of stamina remaining. He walked towards Jack, sliding his cock into her pussy.

“You need a second helping,” said Gil.

The sound of the fans in the club overtook everything as the music died down. The last traces of Jack’s gas were pushed from the building. Rin and Luvia returned to the backstage area, while Jinako stayed in her room a little longer. The renovations she needed were quite costly, and she hadn’t earned the amount she needed just yet.

Illya, Chloe and Miyu were sprawled out on the couches, their legs spread and cum dripping down their mouths and pussies. Miyu’s brother and EMIYA faded from the room, leaving only the Shirou that Illya knew. His dick was limp, unable to get an erection or shoot anything other than a dry shot. It was nothing some liquids and a good night’s sleep couldn’t fix, and right now Shirou was in dire need of sleep.

“Let’s go home, you three,” said Shirou. “This isn’t the kind of places you should be at. We can stop at a family restaurant and pick up some dinner on the way home.”

“That sounds... great...” said Illya, her body numb with warmth. “Shirou, can you help me up? My legs are sore.”

They walked through the main stage area towards the entrance. Gilgamesh was humping Jack’s pussy. Jack had removed her top as it was getting too tight and sweaty. She looked at Illya and her friends, waving goodbye between her moans. Chloe glanced sideways at Illya and Miyu. They all agreed to say nothing and leave at once. Final Ascension was closed for the night, with all except Gilgamesh filing out.

“What a handsome young man,” said Reika. “The boy Jack can only handle me so many times a day. Would you be interested in spending the night?” Reika’s bathrobe was wide open, leaving her breasts and pubic hair exposed. The male Jack was clinging to her leg, looking like he might fall asleep at any moment.

“You’re not worthy of my time,” said Gilgamesh. “I did what I came here to do.” He had just cum inside Jack’s pussy. He pulled up his pants and prepared to leave. Fuyuki would never know how much good he had done for them.

“Jack, Jack, let’s go take a bath together,” said Reika. “We’ve had a very long and successful day of gathering mana.”

“Yes, mom!” said the two Jacks together.

Because of The Steam, nobody could really remember what had happened that day. It spiraled into an urban legend that only made the club more popular, even when all three of its headlining dancers quit at the same time. There were plenty more girls who were willing to work there.

* * *

There was a palpable tension in the air hanging over Miss Taiga’s class the next day. Illya, Kuro and Miyu had been sore in their crotches all day. Shirou had been acting like nothing happened, and thought it odd when Illya declined to take a bath with him. Rin and Luvia had been pleading to their magical girl charges, asking them to keep quiet in regards to letting the Clock Tower know they had been working as strippers. Jack wasn’t acting any different from usual, and had a weirdly content expression on her face, which was more emotion than she had shown the day before.

“What happened to you three at Jack’s place?” asked Suzuka. “Was there any good material for a doujin?”

“You’re hiding something from us,” said Nanaki.

“We shouldn’t pressure them. If they don’t want to tell us, it’s not our business,” said Mimi.

“Jackie! I want to come over to your house next! It sounds like it’s real fun! There’s dancing and handsome men!” said Tatsuko, failing once again to read the room.

“Sure, you’re all welcome anytime,” said Jack.

Illya, Miyu and Chloe responded in unison, snapping out of their fatigue. “No!”


End file.
